dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Movie 13
, is known as 'Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming' in the English release, is the thirteenth overall ''Dragon Ball film, and is the tenth released under the brand Dragon Ball Z. Originally released in Japan on March 12, 1994 at the Toei Anime Fair, it is chronologically the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight, and the prequel to Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One Who'll Win. Plot A Saiyan space pod flying through space crash-lands on Earth out of which a wounded Broli crawls out, who barely escaped from the "new" planet Vegeta just moments before it was destroyed. The Legendary Super Saiyan reverts to his normal state, then falls into a coma as the crater freezes over him. Seven years later, Gokū is deceased having sacrificed his life to save the Earth from Cell. Son Goten, Trunks, and Videl search for the magical Dragon Balls and encounter the cursed village, Nataday. With the villagers haunted by a supposed monster, they are prompted by their priest to conduct human sacrifice to appease the threat. Son Goten, Trunks, and Videl devise a plan to bait the supposed monster. However, when Son Goten inadvertently obstructs the plan, Videl slaps him and he soon begins to cry. The supposed monster, a dinosaur, is drawn out but is quickly vanquished by Son Goten and Trunks. With the priest exiled and Nataday peaceful, the group depart to continue their Dragon Ball search. Unbeknownst to the group, Son Goten's cries awaken Broli as he emerges from the frozen crater. As night falls the group rests having collected six of the seven Dragon Balls. When a loud eruption occurs, Videl takes off to investigate leaving Son Goten and Trunks to sleep. She soon encounters Broli and proves to be no match for him. As she is left unconscious Son Goten and Trunks arrive hesitant to engage him. Son Goten is soon targeted by Broli, whose mental state has deteriorated to the point that he confuses Son Goten for his father Gokū. Son Goten and Trunks ascend to their Super Saiyan state and battle Broli in vain effort. Son Goten catches a glimps of the seventh and final Dragon Ball before he and Trunks are struck down by Broli. Son Goten's older brother Son Gohan lands within the battle just in time to save them as Videl returns to consciousness. Noting Son Gohan's own resemblance to Gokū, Broli shifts his focus towards him. As Son Goten, Trunks and Videl attempt to gather the Dragon Balls, Broli, vastly outmatching Son Gohan, taunts the Saiyan and directs a lethal sphere of energy towards them. In great distress, Son Gohan races towards them and attempts to deflect it and shield them from the blast. The ensuing explosion blows them all away. Son Gohan struggles to his feet and transforms into his Super Saiyan state in a last-ditch effort to defeat Broli, though it is outdone by Broli's transcension to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Although eventually beaten, Son Gohan is able to land a few good hits and successfully lures Broli into a pit of volcanic lava, reverting from his state a weakened and exhausted Saiyan, but is rescued by Kuririn before the lava can reach him. Moments later, Broli reemerges from the lava pit, scarred up but alive thanks ONLY to his Ki Shield. He subdues Kuririn easily and resumes pummeling Son Gohan. Left powerless, Son Gohan is crushed by Broli as Videl unsuccessfully attempts to intervene. Heartened by Videl's effort, Son Gohan frees himself from Broli's assault and in a final burst of emotion, fires the Kamehameha towards Broli. The Legendary Super Saiyan hurls a gigantic sphere of energy at Son Gohan, absorbing the continuous energy wave. The glow of the now gathered seven Dragon Balls awakens Son Goten who races towards his brother, joining him in propelling the Kamehameha. With Broli's gigantic sphere absorbing the brothers' wave and pushing further towards them, a daunted Son Goten wishes his father was present. Miraculously, the Dragon Balls seemingly grant Son Goten's desperate wish as the sky darkens and the two brothers hear Gokū's voice from within. The image of their father appears behind them as he joins them in their struggle, coaching their effort. However, their push remains futile as Broli energizes the overwhelming sphere. With little strength remaining, Trunks shoots his gathered energy at the giant sphere, creating a barrier between it and Broli's power. With Broli distracted, the family of Saiyans unleash a final push propelling the Kamehameha and sending it straight through Broli's sphere. The beam hits Broli directly and pushes him all the way to the Sun, where he is finally obliterated. As the sky begins to clear and the Dragon Balls disperse, Gokū is nowhere to be seen, leaving both brothers to wonder whether or not their father was really with them. Videl catches up with Son Gohan and chases him into the distance as the others look on with amusement. Music Original Score The opening theme for the movie was WE GOTTA POWER, while the ending was . They both performed by Hironobu Kageyama. FUNimation Soundtrack The remaining songs featured in the background music were composed by Mark Menza. * - ''Set Me Free * I.O.N. - Ignored * I.O.N. - Why * I.O.N. - Deeper * I.O.N. - Unaccepted'' Reception The film holds a 6.7 on , based on 1,523 votes.Doragon bôru Z: Kiken na Futari! Sûpâ senshi wa Nemurenai (1994) on IMDb On , the film has a rating of 60% based on 348 votes, with an average rating of 3.5/5.DORAGON BÔRU Z 10: KIKEN NA FUTARI! SÛPÂ SENSHI WA NEMURENAI(DRAGON BALL Z 10: MISCHIEVOUS PARTNERS) (1994) at Rotten Tomatoes The film was an immense success, generating a total of ¥2.24 billion ($22.2 million) at the box office. Trivia * This movie occurs in an alternate timeline of ''Dragon Ball original series,Akira Toriyama Super Interview takes place a short time before the 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai begins,Daizenshuu 6 as Gokū is still deceased, Gohan has developed a friendship with Videl as well as Gohan and Goten are training for the upcoming tournament. Though how Gokū knows Goten before meeting him at the tournament is a plot hole. References Navigation Category:Movies